bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nazi on the Honeymoon
'The Nazi on the Honeymoon '''is the seventh episode of ninth season of Bones. Summary Booth and Brennan enjoy being poolside in Buenos Aires, until Bones says it stresses her out to relax! She has a plan. Only ''she would take Booth to a morgue on their honeymoon. Booth did try many times to remind her it was their honeymoon… but you know Brennan, she always has to be using that brilliant mind of hers. At the morgue, they meet Dr. Letitia Perez who shows them bodies of political dissidents who were shot and buried. Bones points out one body that she can tell was recently burned and couldn’t be part of the older remains. Of course, during the visit, she insults Dr. Perez numerous times (one being the lack of technology in the morgue) – she can’t help herself – she doesn’t know how to be humble. That’s part of the humour of her character, isn’t it? Realising they may have a murder, they meet with Inspector Raphel Valenza, who happens to be a huge fan of Brennan’s books, and even bigger fan of the character, agent Andy Lister (Booth). Upon meeting, Dr. Perez, Brennan and Valenza get into a heated discussion about the case … in Spanish. Of course, Booth has no idea that Bones just offered their services on the case. Poor Booth. He just wants a honeymoon, and of course, Dr. Perez doesn’t want Brennan’s help. Brennan calls in the Jeffersonian, and Angela wants to know how the honeymoon is going. Bones say they are “enjoying sex very much.” Then of course, Angela (with Hodgins and Cam) sees they are at a morgue. Oh boy, now they’re included in helping solve the case. They really aren’t surprised, how can they be at this point … we are taking about Bones. Inspector Valenza and Booth work together to build evidence. The victim, who Angela did a facial identity on, was the very wealthy 90-year-old Miguel Eduardo Silva, who has a very young wife (Bianca). They question her, but find nothing to pin on her. They watch video tapes and get samples of particulates. Booth actually was enjoying his “celebrity” with the inspector, and their meetings at cafes and bars. Not too bad, huh. Sweets calls Booth and is upset with him. He says it’s unhealthy to be working on his honeymoon (I concur – selfishly). Booth sets him straight that all is well, but needs some help with the case. Back in D.C., Angela and Hodgins stay at Booth and Brennan’s house and care for Christine (and Michael). They are enjoying themselves, and talk about having another child. However, they soon realise that two kids are more work than one – especially when neither of them will sleep at the same time, causing Angela and Hodgins sleep deprivation! Ultimately, they enjoy the kiddos (as Hodgins calls them) and might have another child? We’ll have to wait and see. Later, Booth and Valenza find out that Silva’s Mercedes was left in a very bad area of town where Bianca grew up. They go to check out the car. Booth finds a key to Silva’s wine room in it. They go to the room and find a lot of Nazi memorabilia. Uh oh. Brennan are Perez meet them there and find blood, a wood splinter and a piece of paper with the word “Melmer” on it. Back at the lab, sleep-deprived Angela finds out that Silva is really Herman Haupt, a Nazi war criminal who sent millions to the gas chamber. Horrible. At the morgue, Brennan and Perez examine the bones. Perez drops and shatters the skull. Oh no you didn’t. They both agree to work together to get it back into one piece. They are finally showing respect for one another. Meanwhile, Booth and Valenza meet with an expert on Nazi war criminals (that wouldn’t be a fun job), and when he realised who Booth was, asked him to sign his Dr. Reichs book. Booth, you are a “national hero” in Latin America, aren’t you! Between the team at the Jeffersonian and in Argentina, they find out that Haupt was assigned to the salt mine where the Nazi treasures were stored. They used wood crates (the wood found in the wine cellar) to store gold bars that were stamped with Melmer. Haupt was killed by being hit on the head, and Bones finds gold in the fracture. Inspector Valenza knows of a pawn shop owner who bought gold and was also selling it. He and Booth finally get it out of him that he had bought the gold from a beautiful woman. Of course, the young wife! We should have known. Oh, but it wasn’t her! When Brennan and Perez say their goodbyes (Brennan likes her now), they shake hands and Brennan could tell that Perez had an extra thumb that was removed. She was related to Haupt. Haupt was her grandfather. Perez explains that Haupt took her to the wine cellar to show her what she would inherit. When she realised the truth about him, she was stunned and disgusted. She, out of rage, hit him on the head, killing him. Case solved. Back to the honeymoon. Booth brings Bones a cocktail that is in a skull shaped glass. He tries to teach her the right way to drink and enjoy it. They did enjoy their working honeymoon. Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Clark Edison - Eugene Byrd Guest Cast *Dr. Leticia Perez - Angela Alvardo *Bianca Silva - Lucila Solá *Ramon Alvarez - Geoffrey Rivas *David Hal-El - Michael Fairman *Raphael Valenza - Joaquim De Almeida Featured Music *Gracias a La Vida by Mercedes Sosa *Brisa Habanerada by Pájaro Canzani *Nuevo Vallenato by Pájaro Canzani http://www.tunefind.com/song/59823/75150 *Cumbia De La Calle by Daniel Leon http://www.tunefind.com/song/59814/75139 *La Sonora by Daniel Diaz Gallery Video Gallery Notes * This episode generated controversy and outrage among Argentine and Latin American fans for how they portrayed Argentina in this episode (such as putting Cumbia, which is Colombia's musical rhythm as a soundtrack instead of Tango, a typically Argentinean rhythm) ** To further infuriate Bones' Latin American fans, the episode script implicitly states that Argentina is the Nazi's favorite refuge, a stereotype that Argentines hate a lot, since in Argentina, Nazism is considered a taboo on Argentine lands. Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes